september_morning_bellfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday
"Did you see her? Our daughter. Standing on the Gear." -Saturday, to September Saturday is a marid and a prominent character in the Fairyland series. Like September, he is introduced at roughly age twelve, and ages to around seventeen, although Fairyland time runs differently from the human world. He has a romantic interest for September. Personality Saturday flits from being shy to brave quite regularly, but he always comes through when his friends need him. Originally a carefree trickster, Saturday regained the bravery he had lost in The Marquess's cages by learning to be an acrobat for The Stationary Circus. Biography The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland We first meet Saturday at age twelve, hungry and scared, a prisoner of The Marquess. He is found by September and A-Through-L in The Briary, and September frees him by demolishing his cage with her Spoon. He proves to be well-mannered and caring, so September invites him to join Ell and her on the quest to The Worsted Woods. On a velociped ride, Saturday nearly has a fatal fall, but Ell rescues him. A day later, they arrive at their destination. As soon as September retrieves the sword from the woods, Saturday and Ell are carried off in the jaws of The Two Blue Lions belonging to the Marquess. We do not see him again until near the end of the book. Saturday is found by September in The Lonely Gaol, weak and injured. Since Saturday is a marid, he has the ability to be wrestled in exchange for a wish, so September realizes she will have to wrestle him for a wish that will bring them all (including the injured A-Through-L) to safety. They engage in a fierce battle, and September bests Saturday by pushing him onto the iron Gear of The World, which he is allergic to. Just before they are all safely wished away, Saturday and September catch a glimpse of their future daughter, standing on the gear. Saturday, September, Ell, and Gleam (September's new lamp friend) all awake in a field outside of Pandemonium healed and healthy once again. The Green Wind arrives to take September home, so Saturday promises to keep her heart safe for her in fairyland. The Girl Who Fell Beneath Fairyland Not much is seen of Saturday in this book, because Saturday's Shadow dominates most of the second book, so September does not see the actual Saturday until the end of the book, when she returns from Fairyland-Below. Saturday is reunited with September, and he overcomes his shyness to give her a kiss. The Girl Who Soared Over Fairyland Saturday appears again when September returns to Fairyland; she finds him gloriously happy in a circus on the moon. He introduces her to his new friends, Valentine and Pentameter, who also perform at The Stationary Circus. Although he enjoys the circus, he quickly agrees to go with September and A-Through-L on their journey. After a disturbing moon quake, The three friends are alarmed by an older version of Saturday, who appears, and steals the stethoscope that September had been carrying.Category:Heroes Category:TGWCF Category:TGWFBF Category:TGWSOF Category:TBWLF Category:TGWRF